The Parr Family Secret
by Dumbledore'sWisdom
Summary: Charlotte is getting over her father's death when a professor tells her she is a witch. At Hogwarts, Charlotte discovers a deep family secret and along with a professor, she sets about uncovering it in order to find out who her father really was. DISCLAIMER: HP DOESN'T BELONG TO ME. HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I wrote a prologue to tell people how Severus is 33 instead of 43. The begining of the story is in the next chapter.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

It was the second of November.

On the second of every month, Minerva went to St Mungo's Hospital to visit her fellow professor, Severus Snape. However, she highly doubted that he knew she was there but it was routine. Very much like clockwork. Minerva would sit in the emerald green and silver stripped armchair next to his bed and tell him about the students of Hogwarts and anything new in the world of magic that had happened in the last month. With nothing left to talk about, she would read whatever book she was currently reading. After three hours, Minerva would have to leave to get back to Hogwarts and continue with her Headmistress work.

That morning started off normal. Like any other second of a month. She went down to breakfast, finished off writing a letter to Kinsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic, grabbed the book she was currently reading and headed out of the School towards the gates. She could apparate to Mungo's from there.

However, on her way down Severus's ward she noticed there was rather a lot of commotion coming from his room. Numerous healers were leaving his room with a strange look on their face that Minerva couldn't decipher. Minerva's thoughts suddenly turned negative. Images of Severus lying dead in his hospital bed made her heart beat faster and tears start to water her eyes. She turned and walked into his room and hoped for the best.

She saw Severus lying in his bed as he had done since the war ended. He didn't look dead but didn't look as if his condition had improved either. Slowly walking over to her usual armchair and sat down. A healer came into the room and smiled a large smile at Minerva.

"We think we've done it!" The healer announced excitedly. Minerva was shocked, she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. "We've administrated the potion and now we just wait. We should know within the next hour." The healer checked her watch and left the room.

Minerva couldn't believe it. After all this time, he was going to wake up. She had waited so long, and although she would never admit it to his face, she missed him.

After the War had ended with the defeat of Lord Voldemort, Minerva had gone to help anyone who needed help. It had been her who had found Severus. He had been unconscious and minutes from death. She had believed at that moment in time that Severus was a Death Eater and stood for everything Voldemort had. Minerva couldn't kill him but she didn't want to save the coward either. He was better off dead in her opinion. Minerva had just decided to turn around and leave him for dead when Harry Potter had run up behind her asking if he was dead. She hadn't known what to say, but then she hadn't needed to because Harry ran up to Severus, who was lying on the floor, and started shaking him. This confused Minerva, all throughout his schooling, Harry had hated Severus. Why the change of heart now? Harry had begged her to help the Professor, so she had. After the healers had taken over Severus, Harry showed her the memory Severus had left him in the form of a tear. Whenever she thought about it her eyes watered. She now respected the man lying in front of her; he had done everything out of love for a woman who never loved him back.

Minerva was now trapped in her thoughts and memories, so at first she didn't notice the man in the bed stir. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye she saw the movement and she jumped out of the armchair, book dropping to the floor. She took his hand in hers and squeezed gently.

"Severus, Severus can you hear me?" Minerva asked quite loudly. Closing her eyes, she hoped to get some form of answer, either a grumble or a squeeze of her hand. What she got in return made her jump for the second time since arriving.

"Obviously," His voice was just how she remembered it. He spoke slowly and calmly with a velvety, deep baritone voice. "You're shouting down my ear woman." Severus was frowning and rubbing his forehead.

"Oh Severus, I can't believe you're awake." Minerva was still holding onto one of his hands and hadn't noticed she was gripping it harder as time went on. "After all this time." She added in a whisper more to herself than to Severus

"Why are you holding my hand? Let go Woman." Minerva could tell that Severus was getting annoyed at the physical contact so she let go of his hand. Severus was now rubbing his face with both hands. He looked tired. He suddenly froze with his hands still on his face. He slowly brought them away; Minerva noticed that he had a look of fear on his face but he was trying to hide it.

"What do you mean 'After all this time'?" His tone of voice was rising. He was getting angry; she had to calm him down. His question was simple enough but she didn't know how to answer it for the man in front of her. "Minerva, how long?" His voice was now in a pleading tone as if he was begging her for an answer.

"Five, Severus."Minerva whispered her reply but she couldn't look the man in the eye.

"Five months?" He nearly shouted in shock, or about as much shock Severus Snape would allow himself to show.

"No, Severus, five years. I'm sorry." Minerva felt guilty for some reason. She knew, once Severus had calmed down, he wouldn't blame her. She lifted her head and looked directly into the eye of Severus Snape and saw something she had never seen in his eyes before. She couldn't quite tell what it was she saw. It could have been sadness, confusion, regret or a number of different emotions the man had previously shut out of himself before the war.

"Five years. What's the date, Minerva?" Severus now spoke kindly to her which she didn't expect.

"Second of November 2003." Minerva sat back down on the armchair. Picked her book up of the floor and placed it back into her bag.

"I'm 43 years old. I've missed five whole years of my life. What am I suppose to do Minerva? Please tell me what I'm supposed to do?" Minerva was scared for the man begging her. She had never seen him so vulnerable.

"Well, actually you only look 33 because you were placed in a reverse aging coma and the position of Potions Master is yours if you want it. Of course you'll need to catch up on new potion discoveries that have occurred over the last five years and you'll need to practice brewing as well. I'm not sure where you would live because there isn't enough space at Hogwarts and I know you sold your parents house in Spinner's End. I'm sure Harry would be more than happy to let you stay at Grimmauld place with him, Ginny and James. I'll owl Harry and tell him you're awake. He'll be so happy." Minerva was rambling on as she got out a piece of parchment and wrote a letter to Harry telling him that Severus was awake. She also asked if he could stay at Grimmauld place until he was ready to come back to Hogwarts.

The healers had wanted to keep Severus in for a week as observation but Minerva had convinced them that Severus was perfectly fine and to discharge him the following morning.

The next morning Severus Snape was flooed to Grimmauld place where Harry, Ginny and who he assumed was their child, James.

The next two years flew by with Severus living at Grimmauld Place. He would read potion weekly and monthly magazines from the past five years, practice his potion making and going over his notes from his teaching years. By August 2005, Severus Snape was ready to return to Hogwarts.

Before the war he would never have admitted it but he was going to miss the Potters. He had grown to become very fond of their son James. The boy called him Uncle and Severus didn't mind at all. It was nioce for a child to feel wanted and to have a kind of family. He had even become quite close friends with Harry and Ginny. The couple were expecting their second child in January and Severus was looking foreward to see the baby as Harry and Ginny had already told him he lived at Grimmauld place now so they would expect to see him during the summer.

When he left for Hogwarts at the end of August 2005, Severus knew himself that he was a changed man and Hogwarts was going to be a lot different now he had changed.


	2. The Muggle-born Job

**Author's Notes: Hello Reader's. I am so sorry for the massive gap between this chapter and the last chapter but as some of you may know if you read my other FanFiction 'Forced Together' my Nana died on the 20th February and I became quite depressed and highly unmotivated and I know that was nearly a whole month after my last upload on this story but I was really busy looking after my baby sister and brother whilst my mam was spending as much time as she could with her mma (my nana) and my dad was working. I had literally no time to write any chapters.**

**This Story is technically on Hiatus but I had this chapter and one after this already written so I'm going to upload this chapter today and Chapter 3 next Wednesday.**

**Sorry and Enjoy x**

* * *

Friday 16th December 2005

"Ah, Severus, thank you for coming to see me." Minerva McGonagall announced cheerfully as the Potion Master entered her office.

"You called, I came. What do you need me for?" Severus asked her in his usual slowly spoken calm voice. He knew that Minerva didn't call him to her office for a social chat. He had been in the middle of writing to Harry and Ginny to tell them he would be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas but would find time over the holidays to go to Grimmauld place to see them and James.

"Well, I'll get straight to the point. I am ordering you to go home for Christmas." Minerva had spoken confidently and strictly daring him to argue which he did.

Severus raised his eyebrows in surprise at her orders. "I have duties here as a professor, you can't send me home." Severus wasn't happy at being told what to do. He had spent too long before the war doing what he was told; now he wanted to be able to decide on what he did himself.

"We have enough teachers' here to look after the students." Minerva had known before she had even told him that he would try and argue his way out of it.

"I'm head of Slytherin. My house might need me over the holidays." Severus argued but he knew he wasn't going to win this argument.

"I'm sure your deputy head, Elthius Lawson, wouldn't mind being acting head of Slytherin over the holidays. Anyway, I need you and a few other teachers to do a job for me." Minerva knew how to word her sentences in order to get him curious about the job.

Severus sighed in defeat before asking his next question. "What does this job involve?"

"Do you agree to do the job then Severus?" Minerva asked hopefully.

"Tell me what the Job is first." Severus asked not wanting to be roped into doing something he really didn't want to do.

"Agree to do the Job Severus and I'll tell you." Minerva asked again with a smile. Severus nodded in reply and so she continued with a description of the job. "Good, I need seven teachers to deliver Hogwarts acceptance letters to the Muggle-borns that will be attending September 2006. There are thirteen this year but I have only assigned you one child. There will be a staff meeting this afternoon at 5pm, where the staff members who I have chosen will be told who their child is and will be given a file on their basic information. You will leave tonight and will have to be back by the Friday 6th January at the latest." Minerva had finally finished describing to him what was going to happen.

"I will see you at the staff meeting." Severus announced to the headmistress before bowing his head and walking out the door. Severus quickly strode back down to the dungeons with his black cloak billowing out behind him. He gave glares to students who would stare at him and took points off those breaking the rules.

Severus got to the dungeons and he carried on walking straight to the end of the corridor past where the Slytherin common room was hidden behind a painting, past the doors to the potions classrooms and past the door to his private storeroom of potions. At the end of the corridor was a painting of a hound which led to Severus' private quarters. On the opposite wall to the painting was a door to his office. Severus decided to go to his private quarters. In order to gain entry one had to stroke the top of the hounds head whilst tapping the frame three times with their wand and saying 'Patefio'. As soon as the hound saw Severus, he started to bark and jump up and down awaiting his master to stroke his head. Severus did so and muttered "Patefio" and the painting opened up. Severus lit his wand and walked along the short passageway to his quarters where he went over to his desk and sat down. Placing his hands on his face and resting his elbows on his desk, he thought about his upcoming job.

He had hardly been around Muggles since waking up in St Mungo's on the second of November 2003. He had met Mr and Mrs Granger when Harry and Ginny invited them over for dinner with Ron and Hermione and he had been into Muggle London a few times over the past two year but other than that he didn't spend any time around muggles. Now Minerva wanted him to go to a Muggles house and tell the parents of a muggle-born that their child was a wizard or a witch. He didn't know how he was going to explain it to them. He would just have to wait until he got the information on the child.

Taking his hands off his face, Severus scrunched the piece of parchment he was writing a letter to the Potter's on and through it on the fire. He will just have Floo tonight unannounced as there was no time for him to write explaining the change of plan.

After checking the time and finding out it was 4:30pm, Severus decided he would set off now and get to the meeting early so he could get his favourite armchair in the staff room next to the fire. He walked with his usual long strides that got him where he needed to be quickly. He got to the staff room at 4:40pm and made his way over to his armchair. Once sat down her took out the current issue of potions weekly and opened it to where he left off earlier in the day.

At 5pm, Minerva called everyone's attention so Severus put his magazine away and focused his attention on Minerva waiting for her to start on the topic of Muggle-borns. Minerva talked about the amount of injury there had been on the Quidditch pitch recently first. She then went on to talk about house points, detentions and certain students who were always getting into trouble. They were mostly Slytherin students. Severus zoned out until the topic of Muggle-borns came up.

"Now let's get onto the topic of muggle-borns. Next year there will be thirteen and I have six professor's two students and one professor one student. You will leave tonight via floo powder and will need to return before Friday 6th January as schooling start on Monday 9th January. Now, I will assign the Muggle-borns of September 2006 and hand out their files." Minerva announced to the whole staff room. The professors seemed to get more interested in what was being said.

"Professor Adonis Stall, you have two students, Mr Jonathan Willis and Mr Shaun Turner. Here are their files." Minerva handed two files to Adonis who took them and began to flick through them. Minerva then continued through the list and handing out files.

"Professor Howard Trilby, you have two students, Mr Jacob Hayman and Miss Amy Franklin."

"Professor Cynthia Brown, your two students are Miss Robin Young and Mr Nathan Burn."

"Professor Nicholas Dean, your two students are Mr Francis Carpenter and Mr Daniel Riley."

"Professor Aurora Sinistra, your two students are Mr Andrew Jones and Miss Allie Wood."

"Professor Janie Spear, your two students are Miss Lisa Daley and Mr Lucas MacDonald." Minerva stopped and looked up at Severus so he shared back at him with a look that told her to hurry up and give him his file so she did.

"Professor Severus Snape, there is only one student left, a Miss Charlotte Parr. Here's your file."

As soon as Severus had his students file, he left the staff room and went back to his quarters to look over the file of Miss Charlotte Parr.

Sitting down at his desk once more, he opened the file to find one piece of parchment; he had expected more on the child. He began to read the information.

Name: Charlotte Lucy Jane Parr

Address: 7 Little Park Street, Darlington, Co. Durham, England, United Kingdom.

Date of Birth: 1st January 1995

Mother: Anna Parr

Father: Robert Parr

Siblings: Three

Maternal Grandparents: Erin Anderson

James Anderson

Paternal Grandparents: Unknown. Father was adopted at birth.

Any Magical Ability Shown: Unknown

Severus continued to stare at the single piece of parchment. The only useful information was her address, date of birth and her parent's names. He didn't need to know about her siblings and grandparents. He frowned at the piece of parchment. He didn't know how he was supposed to tell a child and her parents that the child was a witch. He placed the folder back on his desk and went into his sleeping area and started to pack his bag for the holidays. He didn't like to admit it to himself but he was looking forward to seeing the Potter's sooner than expected. Especially James, the boy had truly grown on him. It had been four months since Severus had seen the child but Harry had sent him pictures of James on his toy broomstick that he had gotten for his third birthday in October. Severus could tell that the boy would be just as good a flyer as his father.

After packing, he placed his bag next to the fireplace, ready for him to leave. He went back over to his desk and grabbed the folder with Miss Charlotte Parr's information in it. He frowned at it again before putting it in his bags. Severus stepped into the fireplace with his bag in hand and threw the powder on the floor of the fire before stating calmly and clearly where he wanted to go.

"12 Grimmauld Place."

Severus arrived in the kitchen of the Potter's house and placed his bag on the floor. He brushed the soot off his cloak and looked around the kitchen to find the room empty.

Severus was about to walk out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room when heard light footsteps running down the many stairs of 12 Grimmauld Place. He assumed it was James and what he heard next confirmed his suspicion.

"James Sirius Potter, you stop running away from Mammy right now or…" Ginny Potter shouted at her son but paused to think of a good enough threat. "Or you will have no ice-cream after tea." Ginny finally shouted at her son again. Severus almost smiled at the woman's threat but stopped himself.

"I heard fire Mammy. Is Daddy home?" The child asked as he continued to run down the stairs. Severus' mouth turned into a half smile at the sound of James' voice. He was speaking a lot better than he was in August.

"Stop running James, you know Mammy can't keep up." Ginny shouted back at James slightly out of breath in the hope that he would stop but Severus knew he wouldn't.

Severus heard James' footsteps getting closer and turned to face the door so he could see the child as soon as he stepped into the kitchen. He frowned at the doorway hoping it would scare the child and Severus thought it had worked.

As soon as James turned the corner and ran through the doorway into the kitchen he froze obviously confused as to why his father wasn't stood there.

"Are you running away from you Mother, James?" Severus asked quietly to increase the fear in the boy. The child, however, smiled as he recognised who it was. It was a cute, childish smile that would pull on the heartstrings of most people. Severus was one of those people. He changed his facial expression from a frown into a half smile.

The boy had a mop of black hair like his father and grandfather whom he was named after. He had bright green eyes also like his father and grandmother. He was the mirror image of Harry when he was that age.

"Uncle Sevwis!" James yelled as he ran forward and hugged the legs of the older wizard. Severus frown eased further at the mention of his name. Since when had James called him Uncle? When he left in August the child couldn't say his name and now he was calling him Uncle Severus. Well, Uncle Sevwis at least but it was the closest he's ever been able to pronounce it.

"What are you talking about James? Severus isn't " Ginny began as she walked from the bottom of the stairs to the kitchen but stopped as soon as she saw her son hugging Severus' legs. "Severus, you're here. We didn't know you were coming home for Christmas."

Severus had heard Ginny say something but wasn't sure what it was. He was too shocked to listen to her. As soon as she walked in he had noticed something different about her. Something Harry failed to mention in any of his letters.

"You're pregnant." He whispered loud enough for her to hear.

* * *

**Please Review x**


End file.
